


One Left Over

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Birthdays, Cake, Candles, Drunk Sex, Hot, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Hobbit Smut "Birthday Candles Are Hot" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Left Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hobbit Smut "Birthday Candles Are Hot" challenge.

.

"Rah!!"

Amid cheers and applause, a little voice piped cheerfully, "You've still one candle burning, Mr. Bilbo!" A chubby hand pointed to the lone flame amid the sugar roses. "Look, see there!" and a finger waggled near the bright, tiny flame.

Laughing, the old hobbit cried aloud, "You're right, Samwise! Well, since you've spied it, I think you should help me blow it out, yes?" He held out his arms, and little Sam ran into them, to be swept up high. Leaning over the cake, the two hobbits took a deep breath, and just before they blew, Sam called out, "Make a wish, Mr. Bilbo!"

___________________________________________________________

"Ohhh..."

Amid soft sheets and drunken limbs, a voice whispers roughly, "Why, Mr. Frodo, it seems you've still got one candle burning." A warm hand slides along damp flesh and strokes the hot length. "See here," and a thumb runs over the dark, melting tip.

Laughing, the older hobbit cries softly, "Yes, Sam, oh! You'll blow it out for me, won't you?" His arms wind around Sam, not so little now, who leans over his master. The two of them breathe deep, and Sam licks his way down with a smile. Just before he reaches his goal, he calls out softly, "Make a wish, Mr. Frodo..."


End file.
